The present invention relates to a method as well as a device for determining the exhaust gas recirculation mass flow of an internal combustion engine, for example a diesel engine. In particular the present invention relates to such a method and such a device, whereby using the information about the exhaust gas recirculation mass flow, acquired in this way, the exhaust gas recirculation rate can be correctly determined.